Balto: Last Light
by QCGhostWarrior
Summary: Artyom is transported from the metro, 2035 to Nome, 1925. There he meets Balto and the two become family. (better summary inside)


Balto: Last light

(so i have been wanting to do a balto / metro last light crossover for a while now and figured that now was the time to do it.)

Summary: On a normal day in Nome, (post-movie 1) Balto is walking down the street feeling depressed that, even if he saved the children from the virus, he still doesn't have a home as people are still somewhat fearful of his wolf heritage. But as a strange portal appears in the street not far from him, he meets someone who might finally accept him for what he is.

Disclaimer: Я не являюсь владельцем метро Последний свет или Балто (Ха вы перевели это!)

**3rd person POV (Nome):**

It was early spring in Nome, it had already been a few months since Balto had managed to bring back the cure for the virus affecting the children of Nome. He had been congratulated for it and now the people and the dogs of Nome accepted him. But not enough to allow him in their homes. That saddened Balto because it made him believe that all the things he did didn't accomplish much. We now find Balto slowly walking down the street, lost in his thoughts of having a human friend and being completely accepted by humans, all the while returning a few greetings from other dogs he walked by. As he arrived on the busy main road, he, and everyone else on the street suddenly stopped what they were doing when they saw what looked like a portal slowly forming in the air in front of them. The portal was about 3 meters wide by 4 high. As it finished forming, a large group of humans and dogs had gathered a dozen meters from it. Suddenly, a figure imerged from the portal. It looked human. It was dressed with heavy looking clothing that were a mix of different shades of blue and white. It had a helmet with a visor that was lifted up and it's face was covered by a strange black mask with a round thing on the end. In its hands, it held something that looked like a gun but not like anything no one had ever seen before. It was almost all black except for a few brown pieces here and there. it also had something that was holding the bullets fixed to it's bottom. (AN: It's the AK-47) But what was strange was that it was running like it was trying to escape something. The person ran a few meters from the portal before something jumped trough the portal and onto the figure's back, causing it to land on the ground. When the people were able to see what the thing was they were understandably horrified by what they saw.

**POV Artyom, Few minutes earlier (Metro):**

Artyom was not having a good day at all. He had woken up from a nightmare, then, he had been told to go see melnik, for he had a mission for him. The mission consisted of him going to the surface to go investigate a building on the surface to see if it was adequate to build an outpost in. Then, about halfway there, he was ambushed by a small pack of watchers. He managed to kill all but the leader before having to reload. But when he started reloading, the beast decided to choose that moment to charge. Artyom did what any sensible man would do. He turned and ran as fast as he could. After running for about a minute he spotted an odd portal-like thing appearing in front of him, so, deciding that he had nothing to lose, he ran through it with the watcher on his tail. When he got to the other side he was momentarily stunned by what he saw, a village on the surface filled with people. But, remembering what was behind him, he started running again before being pinned to the ground.

**3rd person POV (Nome):**

Just after the strange man was tackled to the ground, the people could see what was pinning the man to the ground and trying to bite his head off. it was a monster, covered in dark fur. it walked on 4 legs and looked vaguely like a dog or rat. As the man tried to fight off the creature, many people ran. Some from terror, others, to get a weapon to help the poor man before he got killed. But as the fight moved on, it didn't look like help would arrive in time and Balto, who was in front of everyone decided that he would save the person. So with a yell of ''Hang on, I'm coming!'' he charged the beast and jumped on it's back and proceed to bite at it's back and head. The other dogs, who were all still to scared to move could only watch as the fight unfolded in front of them. After biting and clawing at the creature for a bit, Balto managed to distract it from the man beneath them and gave him the opportunity to finally reload and, to the surprise of the dogs and the humans that had come back with guns of their own, he starts shooting non-stop until the beast falls dead.

**Artyom's POV (Nome):**

After I killed the watcher and got out from under it, I looked around, completely stunned. I was in a village! And it didn't appear to have been destroyed by the bombs! I just couldn't believe it. Then, suddenly, i heard something behind me, so I quickly turned around and pinned what had snuck up on me to the ground and had it at knifepoint in a matter of seconds. But I paused before i could slit it's throat when I heard it SAY something! ''Please don't''. it said. So, aware that it was sentient, i took a closer look and my eyes widened when i saw what i was pinning down. It was a wolf, like the ones the people who had lived before the Metro would talk about in stories sometimes. They had always fascinated me and I used to wish that I would one day meet one. I just couldn't believe it. So, afraid that I had hurt what also appeared to be my saviour, i quickly got of of it and apologized for attacking it. ''It's okay, but what are you?'' it asked me. ''Well, i'm Artyom, a SPARTAN. A protector of the Metro.'' I told him.'' What is the metro?'' he asked me. I was shocked. he didn't know what the Metro was? How? ''Hey, what was that thing you wore on your face earlier?'' he suddenly asked. What thing? i thought. Then I started panicking when i realized that the thing he was referring to was my gas mask that had fallen off during the fight. I immediately held my breath and ran for it before picking it up and i saw, to my horror that it was broken. 'NO!' i thought I finally achieved my childhood dream of meeting a wolf and now i was gonna die because my mask broke. I then felt a nudge on my leg and looked down to see the wolf worriedly nudging my leg as if asking me what was wrong. Knowing that i was doomed anyway, i decided to explain to him why i would die in the next seconds. ''It's my mask, it's broken and without it i can't breathe on the surface because of the radioactivity.'' ''what do you mean? the air is just fine?'' I then took a deep breath to tell him why when i realized that i wasn't chocking! i could breathe on the surface! I then finally looked around when i heard some voices talking a few meters away. I looked and couldn't believe what i saw. Humans breathing WITHOUT gas masks! it was a miracle! I then heard the wolf speak and turned my attention back to him. ''Anyway, my name is Balto, what's yours? and why can't you breathe here? you seem to be doing so fine.'' ''My name is Artyom and i said that i couldn't breathe because the air was poisoned by radiation caused by the war 20 years ago in 2023. ''2023!? But that's impossible it's 1925!'' What!? then that would mean that… I traveled back in time! That also means no more mutants, reds or nazis! I was so surprised by the fact that i had travelled about a hundred years in the past that i fainted. The last thing i heard was Balto's worried voice calling out to me.

**metrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrmetrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometrometro**

So that's it for now, i have no idea when i will continue this because i have an EXTREMELY slow update rate. so if any of you are inspired by this than please contact me to tell me that you will be continuing this. Also i decided to make only Artyom understand balto and other dogs because they will become like a family to him mainly balto.

Thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
